


Stand and Face the Hounds of Hell

by FlannelsAndCandles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Canon Universe, Comfort, Dean/Female, Demon, F/M, First Kiss, Hellhounds, Last Night on Earth, M/F, Plot Twist, crossroads deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelsAndCandles/pseuds/FlannelsAndCandles
Summary: Dean gets a text from someone he met whilst hunting. He thinks she needs help, but she really only wants him. Some secrets are exchanged and suddenly....time’s up.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Female Character - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Stand and Face the Hounds of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> It’s something that’s been stuck in my head for about a year now. With the help from a friend across the pond, she encouraged me to go ahead and write it. 
> 
> Thank you.

The deal had already been made so there was no need for a trade or any kind of secret deal to get out of it. No bloody sigils on the wall or traps that were freshly spray painted, hidden under ornate rugs. All they had to do was wait for the hellhounds to come and claim her soul at midnight. 

She sat with her back against the cold, stone wall of the chamber, her legs outstretched in front of her. Ankles crossed, right over left. She would occasionally shake her foot but mostly she was either looking at her phone or her watch. She was trying to remain calm, but Dean was walking aimlessly in circles and that didn’t help. She texted him and asked that they meet here, saying it was to help her with something, but in reality...she just wanted someone to sit with her.

The chamber walls were circular and there was a large rusty, metallic vault door that led to a long hallway. The only light came from one of two sources, the grated ceiling or from underneath the door. The floor was mostly dirt with a patch of stone, here and there. Nothing screamed end-of-the-road like this room did.

“You can sit down if you want,” she offered. “You’re starting to irritate me with all the pacing you’re doing.”

Dean’s green eyes shot lasers and his pacing stopped directly in front of her. “You’re irritated? You should be scared,” he hissed, “you have no idea what you’re in for. I’ve had hellhounds come after me and I’ve been ripped apart by them. It ain’t no picnic.” Dean licked his lips and swallowed hard. Letting out an exasperated sign, he began pacing again. “And the really stupid thing is that you’re just SITTING there, letting this happen.”

“Because I made a deal, Dean!” She shot up and threw her phone down, shattering the screen. “I knew what the consequences of the deal were and I’m not one to find some kind of loophole. I’m not going to ‘Winchester’ my way out of this one. What’s done is done. So just shut up and si’down!” She squatted and reached forward to grab her broken phone. The time flashed 11:38 pm. 22 minutes to midnight.

Standing in one spot, Dean crossed his arms and huffed “What do you mean by ‘Winchester your way out of this’?” He shrugged his shoulders and scoffed at the remark.

“It means I’m not going to trade my soul for someone else’s.” She stated rather matter of factly. She tapped on the phone screen again only this time, nothing happened. “Well, fuck…” she hurled it across the room. “It’s busted.” Dusting her palms off on her jeans, she started pacing. “Now what do we do?”

“We can figure a way to get you outta here.” Dean walked towards the door and pushed on it without any luck. Next, he searched for something he could climb to reach the ceiling grate, but came up empty handed. He eventually found a small ledge and tried to climb it.

“You don’t have to do this, you know, try to save the world all the time. I know you think this is what’s expected of you and it's the only thing you’re good at, but there is so much more to you.” She walked over to where he was climbing, looking up at him. “Now I know that I can say all these wonderful and truthful things about you. How you’re meant to do so much more than just kill monsters or hunt vampires and werewolves, take down hellhounds and save the princess, but until you believe it,” she sat down again, “the words are just meaningless.”

Dean looked at his watch. 11:49 pm. 11 minutes to midnight. “You really just want to sit and talk? He jumped down and sat next to her. “Alright, let’s talk. What is it you feel you have to tell me?”

She twisted her mouth as she felt a blush beginning to surface. Grinning a little, she squirmed and admitted “I used to daydream about you playing guitar. I’d have these little fantasies where it would be Christmas and you’d play for me as the snow fell outside.” She bounced her shoulders dramatically. Her secret was out, but then again, who was he going to tell? Or better yet, who’d believe him.

“So...what is it about guitarists?” Dean brought one knee up and rested his arm on it while facing her, giving her his full attention.

“I don’t know. The way your left hand gently skims over the strings as you delicately pluck them. The little half smile you do without realizing it or the way your face makes this little ‘oops’ when you mess up. The way your shoulder drops to allow your right hand access to the correct chord shape or the way you streeeeeetch your pinky to reach the righter frets. The way your eyes are fixed upon making sure you’re playing is correct. Or the way your eyelashes have a slight upturn to them. The way your hair is perfectly imperfect. Little things make up the big things...I don’t know.” She let her mind wander for a pause before the harsh reality of the situation set in. Her eyes widened slightly and she shook it off. “So, yeah...there’s that.”

A silent chuckle came from the hunter who looked at his watch to see how long before they were expecting company. They could hear the chains reverberating from the hall on the other side of the door. The hallway was long, but the stone work made everything sound like it was right around the corner. The low snarling of the hounds, the click of their nails on the hallway tile, everything echoed.

She subconsciously grabbed Dean’s hand and clenched it tight. Her white knuckles bulging out. Dean looked at her and placed his other hand on top, encapsulating hers within his. “It’s ok. It’s gonna be alright. You’ve got seven minutes.”

She nodded quickly.

Trying to think of something to make her smile for even a minute, he spat out “I slept with a porn star.” He impishly smiled at her. 

“Oh...um, which one?” She didn’t know if she should be appalled or impressed. Didn’t know if she really wanted to know the answer or not, but since the question was asked, it was a little too late to take it back. 

“Carmelita from Casa Erotica 28. She was the leader of a chastity group at a church where Sam and I had reclaimed ourselves as virgins for a case.” He looked down at her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Something to do with his hands, like a soothing motion, he wasn’t flirting. This wasn’t the time for that.

“So you lost your second virginity to a porn star. That’s something you don’t get to say everyday!” She giggled. “My life is full of things I’d never thought I’d hear myself say.” He laughed back. 

Her smile dropped as did his. The space between them shrinked in size as they magnetically drew closer and closer to each other. “Daydream, huh?” Dean whispered against her mauve lips and no sooner did she open her mouth to answer him, he closed the space with his own. 

It was a pleasant and yet unexpected surprise given the circumstances they were in, but a somewhat poetic end to your last day on earth. The connection broke, leaving her breathless. Her heart rate rose as did the bloodstream to her cheeks, turning them a brilliant shade of red. She put her head against the hunter’s strong chest, nuzzling in closer. Dean placed a small peck in the top of her head. 

She looked down at her fingers interlaced with his. “Will I see them coming? The hellhounds?” Her voice was beginning to shake. No more time for idle chit chat; this was something she needed to know.

“No.” He swallowed audibly. The timeliness of the question caught him a little off guard. “You can if you have these special glasses but otherwise, they’re invisible. You can hear them coming though.” 

They could hear the taps of the nails on the Bearers Of Death right outside. The air they expelled from their muzzles blew the loose dirt across the floor, glittering as it settled. She looked to the Hunter, her eyes beginning to turn pink with worry as the realization of what was about to happen had set in. Her phone, the one that shattered into a million pieces, lit up as the blaring alarm signaled that her time had come. A strong gust of wind blew the door open and slammed it against the wall next to it. 

Dean rolled quickly and straddled her, holding both of her hands as he intertwined their fingers and arms together, holding them tightly between their chests. “Look at me, ok? It’s gonna be ok. Just look at me.” 

She nodded.

Dean leaned forward so their foreheads touched. “It’ll be ok.” He whispered. She could feel the promise escape him and he screamed in agony, lurching forward just as three claw marks shredded through his jacket, exposing the tender flesh beneath. Three more were added to the back of each calf muscle. Her confused cries begged the hounds to stop as she asked why they were coming for the Hunter instead of her.

“Let’s just say you didn’t have to Winchester your way out of it.” Those damned hellhounds drug him away and all she could do was listen to the wailing he made. She sat there with her head in her hands. It was too late to do anything, because…

The deal had already been made.


End file.
